Remind Me
by AmericanMadeInChina
Summary: I know I hurt you, Miku, but you're still the only one who can remind me. Smile once more. Try to smile. Maybe then, I'll remember how much I truly loved you. (Yandere!Luka x Miku)


**Ah, it's been awhile since I last wrote a Luka x Miku fanfic. The last one was far longer. This one is short as hell. Anywhore, let's get to the warnings!**

**WARNING: NON-CONSENSUAL/RAPE, STALKING, NON-GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT**

I remember the distant days when she would smile brightly without a care in the world. She looked so beautiful, stunning, astonishing—there aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe it. Soft blue eyes shone with such excitement and charm. Cerulean pigtails that ran down her lean form complimented her pale flesh. So alluring she was.

My pupils remained forever glued to Miku like a trained K-9 to its partner. I would watch her expressions shift from one to the other until the teacher scolded me for not paying attention. I would gaze at her light and delicate legs, just wondering what it would feel like to run the tips of my unworthy fingers over them until my touch gave her goosebumps. I would wonder what it would feel like to stroke her wisps of blue as she leaned her head into my touch. I wanted it. The forbidden fruit was right in front of me, and Lucifer was tempting me to sink my teeth into it.

She would walk from school to her house that resided in the thick camouflage leaves and bushes. I hid behind giant oak trees towering over me as I trailed behind her, my heart throwing itself against my ribcage as if it were a ferocious animal locked in a cage. I watched as she skipped happily through the forest, magically dodging roots lodged in the dirt.

I would bring my camera with me when I followed her. I'd capture her indescribable beauty every time she may have turned around for a moment. I would get even better photos when I waited outside her home. I would wait eagerly in the bushes until she gazed out the kitchen window to enjoy the sunset. Those were my favourite ones—the ones with her smiling contently, as if in a daydream. I kept those precious moments in a photo album specially reserved for her face and body only.

I casted her shadow. Wherever she went, I followed her while I was paid no mind to, as I was always hidden. I knew I was nothing more than a mere grey form of Miku. Since I was a shadow, I couldn't touch the person I followed, no matter how far I reached or how hard I tried.

My dream to crash through the laws of physics was beyond me. I wanted our relationship to be different. I didn't want to be a shadow of my beloved. I didn't wish to stand behind her, but to stand beside her. I wanted her to be mine. The day I finally let my reality settle in, I swore I would do whatever it took.

"M-Miku..." the name barely escaped my lips as I fiddled with my fingers.

Said girl tilted her head slightly in curiosity, and I couldn't help but find the action utterly adorable. "Yes?" she inquired, much confusion masking her dazzling voice.

"I..." hesitation came over me in waves, and I was the vulnerable seashore. It soon faded, though. I wanted this more than I feared it. It would turn out okay. Of course it would. Love always ends up with a happy ending. One last deep breath, and I said it. "I love you!"

With my rhythmic heartbeat pounding to my ears, I could hardly hear Miku as she replied. "Luka..." The pounding grew louder. "I'm..." Her voice was a mere child in a crowd of thousands. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." The thundering in my chest froze along with my body.

The sky, slightly hidden behind treetops, suddenly became wider, along with my eyes. No, I wouldn't believe it. I refused to believe that all I had done for her was in vain. If it truly was, then I would make her pay. The only thoughts on my mind revolved around me taking revenge on that girl for breaking my heart into pieces.

As I settled back in on reality, I saw blue pigtails bouncing away from me in a bolt. Before Miku was out of reach, I yanked on one of those bunches of hair, _hard_. A shriek erupted from her voice.

"No one can hear you." I told her. "Your house is all the way in the other direction." Despite my words, I still shoved my fingers into her mouth, pushing her jaws away from the other to keep her from biting. I took indulgence in the wet feeling transporting from her pretty pink tongue to my digits.

At that moment, adrenaline pumped rapidly through my blood vessels. My fingers grew warm as they entered a humid and foreign cavern. Sounds that sounded like both moans and screams erupting from who I may have still loved. My lips pressed against Miku's virgin ones as I took their innocence. I looked at big blue eyes, and saw that I had taken away a smile. Oh, Miku, smile again. Maybe then, I'll be reminded of how I loved you.


End file.
